Re : That XX
by R407
Summary: SiBum, ChangBum. Songfict from That XX by G-Dragon. dont like dont bash, please


**Walking on the street, I bumped into your man (Yeah I saw him)**

**I didn't want to believe it, but my hunch turned out right (I told you)**

**He's not wearing that ring you gave him, there's another girl by his side**

**But I've said enough (I don't wanna hurt you)**

.

.

.

"Bajingan" Kalimat kasar itu keluar saja dengan tiba-tiba melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapanya. Seorang pria perlente dengan dua wanita cantik yang berpakaian senonok berjalan berangkulan mesra, ditengah malam seperti ini, dengan perempuan-perempuan kesekian lainya yang terus berganti setiap harinya. Namja di depanya memang benar-benar sialan.

Sekali lagi, Siwon mencoba meyakinkan kemampuan matanya untuk melihat. Dan masih saja sama—ternyata setelah di cek berkali-kali dia tetap saja namja yang sama dengan yang kemarin, dengan gayanya yang sama dan tempat yang sama setiap kali mereka bertemu.

Siwon bukanlah pria yang mudah menghina seseorang—atau mengumpat tiba-tiba. Ia adalah seorang pria yang mengenyam pendidikan kerohanian sedekimian lamanya dari kedua orang tuanya, ia pria baik-baik yang menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan dan tata krama, dan fakta kini ia menghina pria itu karena menurutnya ia benar-benar bajingan luar dalam. Begitu jahat dan kejam, begitu kurang ajar dan tak pantas dipanggil sebagai seorang lelaki.

Meskipun amarahnya memuncak luar biasa ia tetap mengendalikan akal sehatnya yang berkordinasi dengan kedua tanganya dan hanya bisa mengepal kuat-kuat, ia hanya berpura-pura tidak melihat dan melanjutkan perjalananya melewati bar mewah itu, pekerjaanya sebagai pelayan cafe sudah menunggu, dan jika terlambat sedikit saja, gaji upah minimum miliknya bahkan bisa dipotong hingga setengah oleh pemilik cafe yang galak.

Ia hanyalah pria biasa, dengan keuangan yang pas-pasan meskipun wajahnya memang begitu tampan dan kharismatik. Ia bukan seorang anak pengusaha, businessman terkenal ataupun sesuatu yang benar-benar kaya raya. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal dunia dan membuatnya hidup merasakan kejamnya dunia, ia harus tetap bertahan hidup di Korea dan salah satu caranya adalah sebisa mungkin menghindari masalah, terutama tentunya dengan orang-orang yang berada macam pria itu.

Shim Changmin, bukanlah nama namja sembarangan, pria kaya raya itu, selain teman satu kampusnya juga biasa dipanggil sang penguasa. Tipe namja nakal dengan kekayaan melimpah ruah dan tidak ada habis-habisnya dan membuat pria biasa seperti Siwon iri bukan main, disaat Siwon harus bekerja siang dan malam untuk membiayai kuliah di universitas negeri dengan biaya yang tidak sedikit, Changmin malah terlihat asik dengan pelacur-pelacur jalanan dalam rangkulanya dan tertawa renyah—seakan menertawakan takdirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Now you're getting angry with me (Why?)**

**You say "He's definitely not that kind of person" (Sure you're right)**

**Seeing your eyes, I reply that I probably got it wrong**

**See, I lied for you (I'm sorry)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan? Dia bersamaku kok semalam, kami makan malam berdua di apatermenku, sudahlah Siwonnie, jangan berfikiran buruk terus terhadapnya,kau ini benar-bena—"

"Kim Kibum, kali ini kau harus percaya padaku, sampai kapan kau akan berpura-pura seperti ini?" ucapnya geram sementara gadis cantik yang duduk dihadapanya terlihat begitu tenang—seakan ia memang benar-benar tidak tahu.

Kibum menarik nafasnya perlahan, "Kau tahu, mulai sekarang kau harus berfikir positif tentang Changmin, ia tidak seburuk yang kau kira kok, aku percaya dengannya, dan kau juga harus percaya, kumohon jangan terus-terusan membahas masalah seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah percaya dengan apapun yang kau katakan tentangnya, meskipun kau..."

"Sahabatku"

Kedua bola mata Siwon menatap lurus pada wajah Kibum yang begitu cantik, dengan garis rahang yang mungil dan sedikit melancip, dua obsidianya yang berwarna cokelah bening, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir merahnya yang begitu ranum dan begitu dikenalnya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Wajah yang mengisi hatinya bertahun-tahun, wajah yang tidak akan mungkin ia tega lukai perasaanya.

Siwon menatap Kibum malas dengan wajah penuh kekecewaan, "Ah baiklah, mungkin memang mataku saja yang salah, maaf telah menuduh namjachinggumu yang bukan-bukan, Kibummie"

"Nah kalau begitu, kaja! Ayo kita ke kantin! Aku lapaaar sekali" Kibum menarik tangan Siwon perlahan, lagi-lagi dan selalu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Namun, Siwon tidak cukup bodoh untuk melihat gurat kesedihan dan bulir air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk mata Kibum. dan lagi-lagi, kali ini Siwon harus melanjutkan aktivitas berpura-pura bodohnya sekali lagi. Meskipun membuatnya begitu tersiksa.

"Kau mau makan apa Siwonnie? Ah aku tahu mengapa wajahmu kusut begitu, sekarang tanggal tua ya? Hem baiklah, kali ini, seorang Kibum yang baik akan mentraktir anda, tuan.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hate that you don't understand me**

**I hate all this waiting**

**Let go of his hand (break it off with him)**

**When you're sad, I feel like I'm dying**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Changmin harus pergi ke luar kota hari ini" begitu alasanya ketika ia menelfon Siwon dan mengajak namja itu berbelanja kebutuhan bulananya. Memang, sejak setahun yang lalu Kibum dan Changmin memutuskan untuk tinggal serumah dan hidup di apatermen mewah milik Changmin yang besar kamar mandinya saja mungkin sebesar flat petakan yang disewa namja muda bernama Choi Siwon.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berjalan beriringan di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan mewah, siapapun yang melihat pasti akan berdecak iri dengan pasangan yang fisiknya sama-sama begitu sempurna ini, Siwon dan Kibum. melihat Siwon yang membawa trolley belanjaan dan paperbag-paperbag berisi pakaian-pakaian mewah di tangan Kibum membuat mereka terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri muda yang baru saja berbelanja, ah seandainya saja itu kenyataanya...

Siwon hanyalah seorang teman, dan mungkin selamanya akan menjadi teman sekaligus pelindung bagi Kibum. tidak akan pernah lebih karena ia sudah pernah mencoba—meskipun pernyataan cintanya terlambat ketika Kibum tiba-tiba saja menyatakan ia sudah berpacaran dengan Changmin, bajingan itu, bajingan yang sama itu.

Harapanya sudah pupus dan rasanya ia sudah lelah menanti, namun sekeras apapun Siwon mencoba melupakan Kibum dan menghindarinya rasanya semakin sulit dan membuatnya tersiksa, jauh lebih sakit ketimbang melihat Kibum harus bermesraan dengan Changmin dihadapanya, Ia benci menunggu—apalagi ia tahu semuanya akan sia-sia. Tapi hati kecilnya tidak pernah bisa berbohong, hatinya yang sedemikian kuat itu selama bertahun-tahun masih terisi Kibum, dan tidak pernah sedikit pun berkurang kadarnya sama sekali.

"Bagaimana dengan parfum yang ini? menurutmu wanginya enak tidak?"Tanya Kibum lalu menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunan malam harinya. Perlahan ia mengendus tester parfum yang diletakkan Kibum didekat hidungnya.

"Hmm... enak juga" Siwon menggumam.

"Kau menyukainya?ah bagus. Pelayan.. tolong bungkuskan kami dua" Potong Kibum cepat sambil melambaikan tanganya.

Siwon hanya bisa melipat kedua tanganya sembari menyandarkan diri pada dinding toko itu, bosan,dan tentu saja kesal bukan main. Menurutnya Kibum bukanlah kekasih Changmin—ia lebih tepat disebut pengasuh, pelayan, atau hanya sekedar melayani kebutuhan Changmin. Namja pemalas itu bergantung pada Kibum dalam segala hal, pelajaran, kebutuhan sehari-hari dan apapun itu, semuanya sudah disiapkan dengan matang oleh Kibum setiap harinya, Changmin bahkan tidak akan mengingat merek parfum apa yang dipakainya kali ini, ia hanya memakai apapun yang diberikan Kibum—tanpa sekalipun mengucapkan terimakasih pada gadis yang jika dimilikinya tidak akan pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Siwon.

"Nah bagus sekali, apa yang harus aku beli lagi ya.." Ucap Kibum pada dirinya sendiri. "oh iya Siwonnie, ini, satu untukmu" Lanjutnya lalu meenyodorkan sekotak parfum yang harganya fantastis sekali. "Ayolah, kau harus memakainya ke kampus, ara? Aku yakin kau bisa memikat yeoja sebanyak-banyaknya dengan aroma maskulin seperti itu! Lebih banyak dari biasanya!" Teriaknya antusias.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That XX, what does he have that I don't**

**Why can't I have you**

**That XX doesn't love you**

**How much longer are you going to cry yourself silly?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**When you speak of him, you look so happy (you look happy)**

**It's good that you can be this happy (I'm happy)**

**You say you really love him, want to be with him forever**

**You trust him completely (I don't know what to say no more)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca yang indah, di siang minggu dengan matahari yang masih sedikit ramah, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sebuah flat kecil tempat tinggalnya yang berada di pinggiran kota dengan wajah yang bersinar-sinar, dengan sabar ia menunggu sebuah bus kota lewat dan langsung masuk ke dalamnya, lalu berkali-kali memandang kaca dan memastikan penampilanya dengan kaus hitam dan celana jeans usang itu tidak buruk dan terkesan keren.

Seperti biasanya ia akan menghabiskan waktu liburnya ke perpustakaan bersama Kibum untuk mempelajari bab-bab selanjutnya. Ia sadar, ia hanyalah seorang pria miskin yang harus giat belajar demi biaya kuliahnya. Ia tidak bisa bersenang-senang seperti para mahasiswa lainya, ia harus selangkah lebih di depan jika tidak mau kuliahnya terbengkalai begitu saja.

Beruntungnya, ia memiliki seseorang seperti Kibum yang seorang kutu buku keren dan membuatnya betah berlama-lama di perpustakaan, bisa dibilang, Kibum memang lebih pintar darinya dan berbaik hati menawarkanya belajar bersama, setidaknya meskipun Siwon harus bekerja di malam-malam lainya ia bisa menebus kesalahanya di hari minggu—bersama seseorang yang membuatnya semangat pula.

"Siwonnie! Disini!" teriak Kibum ketika Siwon baru saja turun di halte bis dan akan menyebrang, dengan senyuman merekah di bibir jokernya Siwon menghampiri Kibum yang sudah menunggu di depan perpustakaan besar itu. Ah, dilihat dari sisi manapun Kibum memang benar-benar sempurna, gaun selutut berwarna hijau pastel yang dikenakanya benar-benar memancarkan kecantikan seorang dewi sejati.

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Lama sekali sih, kau tahu aku sudah berdiri disini setengah jam yang lalu,paboya!" rutuknya kesal setengah mati.

"Mianhae.. tadi aku harus membereskan rumah dulu, buku-buku yang kau suruh baca itu sudah menumpuk di kamarku dan berantakan sekali, kau tahu? Perlu dua jam bagitu membersihkan semuanya" dan Siwon berbohong kali ini, tentu saja dua jam tadi ia habiskan untuk membongkar seluruh pakaian-pakaian lusuh dalam lemari kayunya dan mencari yang masih pantas dikenakan—hanya untuk menemui Kibum.

"Ah baiklah, kali ini kumaafkan" balas Kibum perlahan "tapi Mood-ku sedang tidak baik untuk belajar, bagaimana jika kita makan kimbap saja? Aku sudah menyiapkanya kok, ayo kita cari meja, Siwonnie!"

Kibum menarik tanganya dan menemukan sebuah kursi panjang yang berada tepat dibawah sebuah pohon rindang disamping perpustakaan, kedua tanganya sibuk membuka beberapa kotak makan dengan menu-menu buatan Kibum yang begitu menggiurkan dan membuat Siwon harus menahan ludahnya berkali-kali hingga selesai ditata.

Seandainya Kibum miliknya, tentu akan menyenangkan sekali jika mereka bisa meghabiskan waktu beruda seperti ini. meskipun tempatnya tidak sama sekali romantis Siwon tidak perduli, ia hanya ingin bersama Kibum—dan memilikinya sepenuhnya. Itu saja permintaanya.

**My Only One is calling...**

"Ah yeobseyo? Changminnie?" jawab Kibum ketika smartphonenya berdering-dering, wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia begitu Changmin menelfonya, seakan ia sedang menunggu panggilan itu.

"Ah jeongmal? Gomawo Changminnie, ah iya.. aku bersama Siwon sekarang, ne.. tentu saja, hem baiklah kalau begitu, ah benarkah? Aku senang sekali sayang, hem.. oke.. oke.. aku mencintaimu, hati-hati bawa mobilnya, ne? Baiklah, sampai jumpa"

Kibum mematikan layar smart phonenya dan memasukan benda canggih itu dalam tas kecilnya, raut wajahnya kini berseri-seri dengan senyuman yang merekah. Tidak perlu ditanya, Kibum pasti akan menceritakanya sebentar lagi..

"Kyaaa Wonnie! Aku senang sekali! Besok Changminnie akan mengajakku pergi ke Busan!" pekiknya girang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu bidang Siwon.

Ia hanya mendelikkan kedua matanya, "Ah jeongmalyo? Baguslah kalau begitu, ayo selesaikan makannya dan kuantar kau pulang, bersiap-siaplah, kau tidak mau pergi dengan penampilan biasa saja denganya, bukan?"

"Kau benar sekali! Ah memang kau sahabat sejatiku, Wonnie." Pujinya sembari menyuapkan sesumpit Kimbap ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. "Siwonnie, jjang~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Expensive cars, beautiful clothes, high-class restaurants, they all suit you well  
But that XX beside you, he doesn't suit you, he really doesn't  
He smiles like a hypocrite with you, brushing your face and hair  
But he's thinking of another woman for sure, how dare he**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kemana mobilmu? Tumben kau tidak membawanya" Tanya Siwon ketika menyadari Kibum tidak memegang kunci kendaraan mewahnya ketika masuk ke kelas. Biasanya, Kibum baru akan memasukkan benda itu ketika dirinya sudah sampai ke dalam kelas dan meletakkanya di kantung depan tas hitam kesayanganya.

"Paboya" Kibum tertawa kecil sembari menghampiri Siwon lalu duduk disebelahnya dan mengeluarkan buku-buku tebal dari tas-nya, "Hari ini, aku akan pulang bersama Changminnie!"

Siwon hanya melirik malas lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada buku bacaanya, malas sekali menanggapi cerita-cerita Kibum yang hanya membuatnya makin sakit hati saja. Sungguh, pria itu benar-benar tidak pantas berada disisi Kibum, ia bajingan bermuka dua, menjemput Kibum di pagi hari setelah semalam menghabiskan waktunya lagi di Klub mewah yang berada tepat disamping tempatnya bekerja, ia benar-benar tidak pantas mendapatkan gadis sebaik dan setulus Kibum, tidak sama sekali pantas!

Waktu berlalu dan kini menunjukkan saatnya pulang, Siwon beriringan berjalan bersama Kibum dan kini sudah berada di lobby kampus. Gadis itu langsung sama berlari tanpa memperdulikanya lagi ketika melihat Changmin dengan gaya sok-keren-andalanya-yang-sungguh-banyak-gaya sudah berdiri di depan dengan mobil sport keluaran terbaru yang diparkirnya tepat didepan kampus.

Siwon hanya bisa memperhatikan keduanya dari jauh, dan hanya bisa menahan kesedihanya saat melihat Changmin mengelus pucuk rambut Kibum dengan sayang sebelum keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Pria itu benar-benar tidak pantas menjadi kekasih Kibum, sebegitukah Kibum cinta padanya hingga sama sekali tidak memperhatikan seorang Choi Siwon yang selalu ada untuknya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rather than going through the pain alone, share some with me, baby**

**Please look at me, why can't you realise that I am your love**

**Why are you the only one who doesn't know**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Changmin jalan dengan Jessica, Siwonnie" Isak Kibum dalam tangis kecilnya. Lalu menyeka bulir-bulir air matanya dengan tissue yang berada di tangan Siwon.

Tentu saja Siwon tahu, mereka bahkan sudah sering menghabiskan waktu di ranjang berdua.. tanpa sepengetahuan Kibum. bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali, ah Kibummie, mengapa kau tidak menyadari semuanya sama sekali?

"Tapi tidak apa-apa kok, mungkin saja keduanya sedang belajar bersama.. atau apapun yang lainya, aku tidak perduli" Potongnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Maksudnya, belajar bersama tentang posisi seks yang baik begitu? Kibum, kau terlalu baik, kau bahkan menutup-tutupi semua yang sebenarnya kau ketahui.

"Kau memang terlalu baik padanya, Kibummie..." Siwon memberanikan diri membicarakan hal tabu ini lagi, sambil mengumpulkan segala kekuatan yang ia miliknya ia berkata dengan lantang, "Kau tahu? Sekarang kau tidak perlu menutup-tutupi apapun lagi, bagilah cerita menyedihkan itu denganmu, apa kau tidak bisa? Lihatlah aku sebagai seorang lelaki, Kibummie.."

"Aku mencintaimu, lihatlah aku, sekali saja. Tolong, jangan mempermainkan perasaanku seperti ini, Kim Kibum" Lanjutnya

"Si-siwon.. apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kibum dalam kegugupan luar biasa

"Kau perlu tahu aku mencintaimu, tidak perlu membalasnya, melihatmu tersenyum saja sudah membuatu bahagia.. sudahlah, jangan tutup-tutupi lagi kesedihanmu, jika ini memang pilihanmu, aku hargai itu, kita teman, bukan? Ceritakanlah segala kesedihanmu padaku, jangan bersikap seperti ini terus, jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau sebegitu bahagianya dengan Changmin" Luapan perasaan itu terus terucap dari mulut Siwon, ia sudah tidak perduli dengan respon Kibum selanjutnya, "sekarang aku akan bertanya, apa kau benar-benar menyayanginya, heum? Jika kau harus memilih, siapa yang akan kau pertahankan disisimu, apa itu aku? Atau dia? Jawab Kibummie"

"Itu.. A-aku.." Kibum terdiam dalam kebingunganya, bagaimanapun juga ia menyayangi kedua-duanya dengan perasaan berbeda. "Kau sahabatku, Siwonnie, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu? Aku menyayangimu, sungguh, meskipun bukan sebagai kekasih... aku menyayangimu.,Tapi aku juga begitu menyayangi Changmin, apa yang harus kulakukan? Jangan membuatku dalam keadaaln sulit seperti ini, kumohon, "

"Berarti kau memang lebih memilihnya dibanding aku" Potong Siwon dengan segenap kekecewaannya. Sudah jelas sekarang—saatnya ia berhenti mengharapkan Kibum.

"bukan begitu Si—"

"ah jangan menatapku begitu, aku baik-baik saja, Bummie-ah. Sudahlah jangan bahas ini lagi"

"T-tapi.."

"Bagaimana jika kita makan japchae? Aku tahu tempat ajhumma yang memasak begitu enak didekat sini!" sebelum Kibum sempat menjawab Siwon sudah terlebih dulu menarik tanganya dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu—dengan rasa sakit hati dan lapang dada yang menjalar di seluruh tubuh Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That XX, what does he have that I don't**

**Why can't I have you**

**That XX doesn't love you**

**How much longer are you going to cry yourself silly?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN/END**

Maaf mengecewakan, updet kilat krn buatnya Cuma sejam dan idenya masuk begitu saja setelah mendengar lirik bhs inggrisnya that xx punya abang G-Dragon..-_-

Be a responsible reader and leave review, please, would you? ^0^


End file.
